Dignity
Dignity is the third episode of the second season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Ryan begins to notice that his canine friend's popularity may be causing problems for his own reputation amongst people they know, which leads to him trying to put an end to the adoring praise being received by the furry personality. Plot Ryan is at work and Amanda comes in to talk about their date. The two are excited until their boss comes in requesting a report by Wednesday causing Ryan to cancel the date in order to finish in time. Wilfred is lonely and at Ryan's house since Jenna and Drew left and calls Ryan for small talk. Wilfred tells him that he must stand up to his boss otherwise he'll just get walked all over. Ryan returns home to discover that Wilfred had trashed his living room. He tries to get Wilfred to get in a kennel but after strong resistance, he agrees to let Wilfred go with him to work. Wilfred goes with Ryan and instead of keeping things low key like Ryan told him to, he begins screaming and rolling on the ground. Amanda enters asking if that's Ryan's dog and is visibly uncomfortable about it. Ryan's boss comes in and immediately takes a liking to Wilfred agreeing to give Ryan more time with the report. Wilfred is having a discussion with pigeons about how much he likes going to Ryan's work. Now having more time with the report, he goes to have a meal with Amanda by the beach. The two connect easily and Ryan offers to take her on another date for her birthday. Ryan is back at work mulling over an invitation that his dad sent him. Wilfred is rolling around trying to show everyone his balls to amuse them but Ryan's coworkers are tired of him after two days. Wilfred feels a loss of purpose now that no one finds him entertaining and in an effort to be liked knocks over the water cooler. The janitor comes to clean it up and Ryan's boss praises the janitor for his good work before demanding that Ryan turn in the report by tomorrow. In the basement, Ryan is trying his best to finish the packet when Wilfred comes down to resign from his role as office dog. Convinced he wont finish in time he tells Wilfred that he needs to cheer up Jeremy (his boss) so that he can have more time. Bringing up how Jeremy is taking control of Ryan like his father did before, Wilfred instructs Ryan to grow some marbles. Finally, Wilfred agrees under the circumstance that Ryan help him come up with new material to entertain the office. The two are in the basement with Ryan trying to finish the report and Wilfred trying to come up with something to do. In an angry tantrum, Wilfred shoves a bag on Bear's head and the two get an amazing idea to have Wilfred get caught in a bag. At work, Ryan is trying to show his boss the bag on his head trick but Wilfred is interrupted several times and the janitor comes over to save Wilfred from getting his head stuck in the bag, proceeding to jokingly do it himself much to the office's amusement. Wilfred is angry at Ricky, the janitor, for stealing his act and when he comes to the bathroom to clean it Wilfred attacks him. Ricky blackmails Ryan to do his job in return for him being quiet about Wilfred's violence. Wilfred comments that Ryan would not be in this whole mess if he just stood up for himself for once. Ryan goes to his boss' office and stands up for himself. The boss agrees quickly but the two walk in again to find that he is receiving a blow job from Ricky under the desk. Ryan tells Jeremy that he's going to take next week off. Wilfred is playing chess with Ryan in the basement and he eats a chess piece. Wilfred and Ryan are getting high and Wilfred is telling Ryan that the world cannot be round because people would fall off. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred Special Guest Star * Allison Mack as Amanda Guest Starring * Steven Weber as Jeremy * Rob Riggle as Kevin Jesquire * Francesca P. Roberts as Felicia * Brian Jones as Ricky (credited as Brian Michael Jones) * Amanda Troop as Stacey Continuity * Amanda asked Ryan out in the previous episode, "Letting Go". * Henry's controlling behavior is mentioned in this episode. It is referenced several times throughout the series. * Amanda's dislike towards Wilfred is apparent throughout most of their interactions. We find out later in the season two finale that this is because she see's him as a French man in a dog costume. * This is not the first time that Ryan has stood up for himself after the insistence of Wilfred. He stood up to the neighborhood bully in "Fear". Notes * Ryan denies an RSVP invitation sent to him by his father. * Ryan's boss is in an affair with the office janitor. * Wilfred doesn't like Ryan's boss because he rubs him against the grain from tail to head. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 2 (US)